


Text

by WeBuiltThePyramids



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humorous Ending, So Headcanon it where you'd like, This could concievably go almost anywhere in the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBuiltThePyramids/pseuds/WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: "I'm gonna send him a little...text...on your behalf."





	Text

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little thing that was inspired by a joke I saw on the internet a few weeks ago.

"Earth to Paige Dineen."

She startled. "What?"

Toby was giving her that smug look that said _I can read your mind like a book._ When she had the thoughts going through her mind that she currently did, she understood why Happy hated that look so much. "You've been staring in the direction of the stairs since Walter went up to shower."

"I was staring off into space," Paige said. "I wasn't staring because he went that way."

"Really. I suppose you also weren't thinking about him being in a state of undress when your lower lip kept rolling under these past minutes and your nostrils have been flaring too but that's just all coincidental, yes?"

"Shut up," she mumbled under her breath.

"What on earth is it going to take for you two to talk about this thing between you two?" Toby asked, shaking his head, sliding his legs off his desk and standing up. "What...will...it...take..."

Paige raised her eyebrows. "Toby, what are you doing." It didn't come out of her mouth sounding like a question.

"You know, I'm actually going to send him a little...text...on your behalf." Toby snatched her phone from the desk.

Paige stood, suspicious. "Toby..."

"Hey Walter," Toby said, verbally transcribing as his thumbs worked like mad, slowly backing up away from her she began to cautiously advance on him, "everyone has left for lunch. Do you..." Toby glanced at Paige, as if gauging how far from him she was, and backed up in slightly larger steps, "want to...come down here for a quickie?"

Paige lunged at him, hands clawing for the phone. Toby jumped sideways, tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground. Paige dove for her phone, desperately trying to put it on airplane mode before the text sent.

Too late.

She jumped when she heard the ping that signaled Walter's phone had received it, and jumped to her feet to see him nonchalantly walking down the stairs in his robe, his wet hair looking as if he'd dried it with a towel.

"The others have gone to lunch?" He asked casually, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he surveyed the fairly empty garage.

"Uh, Walter," Paige said nervously, "you don't _really_ want to..."

"Oh," he said, looking at the screen. "I have a text from you, Paige."

"Yeah, about that," she said, "I totally, uh..." her mind was blanking on what to go for. _I sent it by accident, it was meant for someone else?_ A plain old _please just don't look at it?_ Should she lunge for _his_ phone and hopefully manage to delete it?

Her hedging cost her. Walter was staring at his screen, his brow furrowed.

Paige had no idea whether or not her face had gone beat red or white as a sheet but she was certain she was one of the two extremes. When he looked up at her, she opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. _This is it. This is the day I die._

Walter walked toward her, holding out his phone so she could see the screen. "Quiche is spelled Q – U – I – C – "

Toby was halfway back to a standing position, but he collapsed back on the floor, howling with laughter.


End file.
